


Orion's Backstory

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Series: Stories of the Rescue Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gemsonas - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, No canon characters here, Only canon charter is Yellow Diamond, Resurrection, Violence, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Hidden in a classified kindergarden in a secret planet a Pearl emerges too early in her mold leaving her very weak, with a weak gem and form how can she do her duties as a Pearl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to know this is a spin off series to 'Steven Universe: The Rise of Sakyra' in this series we will be looking at the dark days of Homeworld how poor innocent gems who are labeled defective get unfair punishments but little so they know there is a powerful hybrid gem who will swoop in and save the day.

In a dark little planet not too far away but not too close to the gem Homeworld, their lies a hidden classified kindergarden which is for Pearls. Pearls are the servants of the Elite gems of Homeworld and to the rulers of Homeworld the Diamonds. but for this kindergarden this is different no one really knows when or how this started but when the Diamonds have been concurring planets over the galaxy some strange incidents have been stopping gem productions.

Like powerful storms, to strange attacks from bizarre creatures and the planets suddenly getting too destructive from the injectors all gems who were working on the gem productions all report the same one only thing giant canine like creatures have been sighted on all incidents. 

Then one day groups of Elite Garnets ranging from Hessonites to Spessartites They stopped the strange giant canines and from that over 9 planets were successfully concurred and many new resources have improved wonderfully once again. The Diamonds wanted to reward those Elite gems with their own Pearls and The Elite Spessartites and Hessonites couldn't be more pleased.

So standing there are the future servants who still need some more cycles to go and they'll be due to emerge soon. Then out of no where a small orange ship has landed on the small planet after it lands a corder opens and a Spessartite emerges not just any Spessartite this one was the Top ranking aristocrat she agreed to come to the planet to check on how the kindergarden is holding up Spessartite and a Peridot had entered in to the entrance of the kindergarden so far nothing but nothing seems to be wrong. 

"So Spessartite it seems everything's going accordingly the molds of each Pearl is a perfect fit and stabilization all pristine" the Peridot spoke Spessartite doesn't respond immediately looking at the walls where the injectors were and soon where all the Pearls were gonna emerge. 

"O-oh yeah good to hear *sigh* sorry i'm just still a little...ecstatic about my victory with those canine's and well i'm just so happy to get my Pearl." Spessartite couldn't contain her excitement she was still full of pride after her great victory and how she even made history. 

"Well i can't blame you for that, so i guess we'll just be heading our way." the Peridot said 

After about to turn back Spessartite suddenly heard something, something very strange then as soon as the turned to the direction of the sound she saw something whatever it was it was glowing really weird and a little frantic almost like a glitch. the Peridot sees this as soon as she turns around too.

"Wait what's that!?" The Peridot speaks voice a little panicked 

"I....i don't know wait can you scan it that doesn't look good" Spessartite speaks starting to get a little uneasy. 

the pair walk in to the canyon and got to the spot where the glow is it wasn't very high but not very low to the bottom as they got closer the Peridot tried to scan the glow then in a blink of en eye a loud cracking sound fallowed by a popping sound as well the glow stops and then something comes out.

It was a Pearl she fell to the ground she didn't land on her feet like Pearls usually do when they emerge and what makes this ever more crazy she was covered in a strange goop similar to the stuff that's in the injector she looked unconscious.

Spessartite and the Peridot froze none of them could think or blink after what felt like hours the Peridot broke the silence. 

"W-what just happened i ugh....oh no this can't be they weren't gonna emerge for like 8 more cycles oh no this can't be good!" The Peridot spoke then she jumps to the hole where the Pearl came out of it was a mold alright but when she touched the surface it was slick and sticky it all happened too fast and too early.

Spessartite approaches the Pearl she first gently taps her head the Pearl made a faint grunt and moved a little, then Spessartite lifts her up a little the Pearl looked weak over her forearms, legs and even her neck they were covered in cracks she emerged too early. 

"Hey-hey are you...okay?" Spessartite spoke the Pearl then opened her eyes she looked tired she looked right at the Spessartite and tried to wake up.

"Hmmmm....what...what happened....i feel heavy" The Pearl spoke voice hoarse she felt dizzy.

Then the Peridot jumps back down to the ground "Okay i can't tell how did this happen but this Pearl emerged too early, well maybe we should take her to Homeworld i better talk to the head Peridot about this hopefully she'll find out what's wrong." The Peridot said

"Yes, she looks so sick, but wait can you find out which gem she's made for i know myself and my clients were gonna get a Pearl here so which one is this Pearl?" Spessartite speaks after getting up holding the Pearl helping her to her feet which were wobbling and buckling she had a hard time standing up. 

"Oh right well lets hope so that whoever this ones is won't get embarrassed" Peridot says she takes one of her scanning devises attached to her wrist and she scans the Pearls gem on her navel as the scan completes the Peridot eyes widen mouth curves teeth almost exposed a little sweat trickles down her forehead.

Spessartite quirks a brow "Ugh Peridot what's with the face?" she says

"Ugh this...*gulp* this is your Pearl Spessartite." peridot speaks voice all squeaky from fear Spessartite's eyes widen color draining from her face a little then looks at the Pearl in her arms which is her own personal Pearl the pearl looking at her with the same expression. 

"Peridot" 

"y-yes Spessartite?"

"Let's take her to Homeworld, this must be touched on, i must find a way to fix this" Spessartite Speaks voice a strong tone Peridot just nods and the two take the weak Pearl to the ship and take off to Homeworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also to let you all know the Pearl here will be called "Weak Pearl" for now to tell the difference and set before she got her new name.

Spessartite and The Peridot head to the ship the Pearl was struggling to walk her thin legs would tremble and buckle both were very concerned and worried about this pearl but also hoping whatever caused her to emerge early is nothing contagious or if it has something to do with the planets resources. When the trio open the entrance and a ramp goes down to the ground the Pearl tries to take another step then suddenly loses her balance and collapses The Peridot catches her breaking her fall.

"Whoa Pearl are you okay we didn't even walk that long like only 50 feet." The Peridot says in a confused tone.

"I....i'm so sorry i don't know what happened my feet felt so sore and exhausted...but why could that be?" Weak pearl questions Both Spessartite and Peridot both share worried and concerned expressions not really having an answer for her question.

"I really don't know want me to carry you, you really look like your gonna faint you look so fatigue" Spessartite offers Weak Pearl nods but looking embarrassed and flustered from a little bit of the shame. Spessartite gently lifts her up and carries Weak Pearl bridal style and the trio walk into the ramp to the ship. 

The Peridot offers to pilot the ship, Spessartite takes Weak Pearl to a nearby chair in the far right of the cockpit and sets her down on the chair, then Weak Pearl falls asleep her eyes shut tight she was holding them open the whole time she felt so dizzy and tired. Spessartite was about to interfere but stops just lets her be she really did look just so awful so bad that Spessartite almost felt a little sympathy to her own personal Pearl she hoped this Pearl can be fixed. 

\--------------------------

After taking off and heading back to homeworld Spessartite the Peridot and Weak Pearl land on the air force side of Homeworld where all ships take off and land. Spessartite takes her pearl who is still dead asleep off the chair and her and the Peridot get off the ship when they get off some other gems who were working on other ships suddenly turn their heads to Spessartite after recognizing who she was then they see a pearl in her arms but it looked off it looked unconscious and covered in cracks. 

Some had even questioned what happened but Spessartite only told them that this pearl emerged early and needs to be looked at.

The Trio head to the Peridot headquarters where most of the Peridots are working with all technology and doing computer work with Homeworld weapon programs and getting new versions of screens and contact devises made. 

When they enter the science lab section of the headquarters The Peridot opens the door first where the head Peridot lays.

She was sitting in a large chair looking at various screens than she turns around after hearing the door open. she sees one of the Peridots she sent and the head aristocrat Spessartite, a bit shocked then collects herself and gets off her chair to greet them. 

"Welcome back you two so i got a message saying something happened during the private Kindergarden, so care to explain?" The Head Peridot speaks voice authoritative and strong, she bowed her head a little.

Then she walked up to the two then sees something in Spessartite's arms she quirks a brow.

"This is why we've came you see we don't really know what happened but this Pearl here she well...emerged too early she seems to be feeling tired all the time i want her to be studied by you and your best Peridots immediately." Spessartite spoke voice nothing but serious but a little concerned as well.

"Oh my well...this is really strange" The Head Peridot says she takes her large hand and gently touches Weak Pearls head then looks at her gemstone it looked dull totally not shiny and polished like all other Pearls.

"She looks terrible, did this happen to any more Pearls these Pearls are made for you and the best of the aristocrats this will very much upset them all and oh my the Diamonds will be so angry at this." The Head Peridot speaks voice getting a little frantic.

"No it only happened to this Pearl and well....this Pearl is mine." Spessartite says ending the sentence with a little shame and frustration.

The Head Peridot's eyes widen shoulders stiff and almost takes a step back "Oh...oh my really ugh...this is really bad why you were not just the best of the best aristocrats...you were a hero to us when you helped to stop those weird plagues by canine creatures and we got so many good resources because of you....this shouldn't be your reward....*sigh* what are your orders?" The Head Peridot asks calming down a little.

"I want her studied first, because i want to know if whatever caused this won't effect the other Pearls in the Private kindergarden and if this can be fixed in anyway, because she was made from this kindergarden i don't want her shattered because i personally don't want any resources wasted understand?" Spessartite orders.

The Head Peridot nods in agreement with an authoritative face stern and stands up straight "Yes Spessartite i would love to study her for you for your request but also for a little bit of my curiosity we'll update you on everything." The Head Peridot says

Spessartite gives the Head Peridot her Pearl then suddenly she wakes up her eyes open then she squints at the green and white bright lights of the room and the screens all over the place then she sees the large peridot holding her and shakes a little.

"Huh...where am i what happened?" Weak Pearl says voice a little strained.

"Its okay your master wants you examined she wants to know what made you so weak and undercooked" The Head Peridot explains Weak Pearl didn't feel very comfortable to be away from her master Pearls like to be by there masters side at almost all times and want to fulfill there purposes. 

"But my master can't stay?" Weak Pearl says getting a little nervous

"No i can't i've got work to do it'll be fine i'll come back later." Spessartite explains but Weak Pearl still feels a little but neglected.

But wanting to argue Weak Pearl just nods after suddenly feeling very dizzy with that Weak Pearl is being carried to a private area in a lab where some other Peridots agreed to examine her after hearing what happened. 

\------HOURS LATER------

"So okay so Pearl how do you feel right this second?" One Peridot asks 

"I feel...very tired my head is spinning and i might just fell asleep any moment" Weak Pearl explains holding her head in her arms and rubbing her temples trying to stop the pain.

another Peridot who is scanning her gemstone on her navel "Hmmm your gemstone sure is very weird looking well you see all other Pearls there Gemstones are very shiny one of the shiniest of all gems and are very polished too it seems your gem is well..." the Peridot takes her free hand and gently touches Weak Pearls gem it felt kinda rough on the edges and the center was smooth Weak Pearl hissed from the touch making the Peridot take her hand off Weak Pearls gem in shock. 

"Did...did that hurt?" the peridot asked

"Yeah....a little sorry i wasn't prepared." Weak Pearl says

"That's a little strange well Pearls do have fairly sensitive gems sometimes they might shake or twitch a little but not hiss in pain, there gems are not that fragile well since your gem is a little underdeveloped it might be super sensitive that it hurts to touch and maybe shatter or crack by one hit." the Peridot says a little worried and nervous.

"So can i break easily then" Weak Pearl asks 

"I'm afraid so, but well i can try to find a way to help your gem heal a little it if can but me and the other Peridots will do our best i'll alert this to your master and we'll see what she wants for you next." The Peridot says Weak Pearl nods in agreement hoping to get better for her masters sake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor NSFW in this one nothing too much just a slight warning

After doing more examine Weak Pearls Gemstone is also struggling to give her the energy she needs to do everything like walking, talking and carrying things. Which could explain shy Weak Pearl was having trouble staying awake Weak Pearl felt ashamed for being like this literally not knowing what she did to deserve this especially to a Pearl being owned by a very high ranking gem. 

One of the peridots had contacted Spessartite while she was having a party with the other Aristocrats she was chilling with other Spessartite's and Hessonite's. Then she gets a call from her communication hub she answers it. 

"This is Spessartite speaking this has to be quick i'm having a party here" she says in a straight voice one Peridot salutes and speaks "Glad you could reply Spessartite so me and some of the other Peridots have finished examining your pearl and well we know what's causing her weakness." the Peridot says

"Oh so care to explain" Spessartite says then some of the aristocrats eavesdrop from this. 

"Well so it all has to do with your Pearls gem and well since she really did emerge too early her gem is very underdeveloped her gem is struggling to give her the energy she needs which is why she's feeling dizzy and sleepy all the time so well we're not too sure yet but me and the Peridots will try to find a cure for her if we find one but for now i'm afraid to say she's gonna be like this for a while if not forever." The Peridot explains

Spessartite doesn't really like what she heard so her pearl could be like this forever if there's no cure for her "*sigh* well thank you for your explanation i'll come back soon to pick up my pearl i'll hold on to her for now if a cure is found." Spessartite says the Peridots in the room salute and nod in agreement Weak Pearl who heard everything only dropped her head down on the table where she was being examined put her legs to her chest and curled up.

A peridot saw this and patted her back it seems even the Peridots who worked on her feel sympathy towards her cuz all of this is so new and surreal to them all. 

A while later After Spessartite's party ends mainly after all the aristocrats who questioned about her pearl she only explains that her pearl emerged after she was checking out the private kindergarden they were all worried if this was gonna happen again Spessartite says it only effected her pearl. 

so Spessartite heads back to the Peridot headquarters to collect her pearl who is sitting in the room where she left her. After spessartite opens the door to the lab her Pearl with half open eyes then perk all the way up when she sees her master again and tries to get off the table but only loses her balance and falls to the floor a peridot panics and quickly lifts her up back to her feet checking her gem which wasn't cracked but her stomach around her gem got new cracks it seems her physical form is just as weak as her gem.

"Ugh i'm sorry about that Spessartite, you know how pearls are so clingy to there masters sometimes ehehhe" The peridot who catches Weak Pearl explains 

"Eh its fine i'll take her from here she'll just stay at my chambers for now so i want you all to work on finding a cure if you find anything report me immediately" Spessartite says all the Peridots agree.

\----------------------------

Spessartite carries her pearl to a nearby warp pad to go to her masters chambers after warping it made Weak Pearl feel a little nauseous after the warp stream ended. they were at a nearby hallway which has a variety of colors her master has orange and yellow. 

After a few more minutes of walking Spessartite opens a door and reveals Spessartite's chambers all orange and yellow The room itself is large it had large couches a big window view of homeworld a work station for work and even a large bed large enough for 4 gems to rest on.

"Alright Pearl so this is my chambers i'll be keeping you here for now until if the Peridots find a cure for you." Spessartite says after putting Weak Pearl on the large bed it had a thick bronze orange quilt with only Yellow Diamonds logo on it meaning for which diamond she was made for.

"but...i don't understand i thought i was...ugh" right after Weak Pearl was set on the bed she the felt something off the quilt felt a little sticky and when Weak Pearl leaned her pointy nose to smell it smelled awful.

"*sniff sniff* eww i'm sorry but why does this bed smell so bad?" Weak Pearl questions Spessartite looked away a little her face blushing and her mouth quivered a little.

"Ugh...."

***FLASHBACK***

"Oh yeah bitch you're so bad fuck me baby!" Spessartite yells sweating bullets under a gem on her hands and knees

"Ahh...yeah ohhhh your body fits mine like a glove" A Hessonite says in pleasure other gems were watching while masturbating. 

The Hessonite then cums juices squirt and after getting off Spessartite her 13 inch tentacle still leaking everywhere on the bed. 

"Hey Spessartite can i have a turn?" a Pyrope in the background offers raising her hand all sweaty

"Oh fuck yes" Spessartite says panting heavily sprawled out naked on the bed covered in juices. 

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"N-nothing its nothing Pearl i just forgot to call for change of sheets here i'll move you to my couch" Spessartite says voice a little raveled still blushing and trying to keep on a poker face Weak Pearls only looks at her master in confusions but doesn't tolerate. 

After moved to the couch which is soft and a light orange with yellow pillows for display. 

"So you can rest here but well i want to try to help you work with me to see how long you can last but we'll start tomorrow right now i have to work." Spessartite explains then about to leave but Weak Pearl takes her arm and stops her.

"But wait what i wanted to ask was why hold on to me and not shatter me immediately am i a burden to you now? i know what i must to for you but i don't know if i can but why wait?" Weak Pearl says 

"*sigh* well i honestly don't like to shatter as a first action i think its kind of a waste on resources since some planets seem to be protected by something lurking in space it was a miracle i was able to stop those...creatures or whatever they were so i want to find other ways i only shatter if absolutely necessary." Spessartite explains

Weak Pearl a little shocked on why but then sees her masters face when she looked away she looked deep in some sort of thought like she didn't tell her the whole story.

"Well anyway i have work to do so just stay put for now i'll be back later" Spessartite explains then goes to her work station Weak Pearl felt alone again hoping her master won't take too long


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet, a little too quiet to Weak Pearls liking she laid down on the couch almost asleep immediately it felt pretty nice to sleep almost a way of recharging and it helped her weak gem try to get some energy in her, it felt like she was sleeping for hours then a strange sound can be heard like a gust of wind. Weak Pearl moved a little then she opened her eyes slowly to look around. Then she noticed the lights were a little dim when she looked to the left of the room she then shrieked, her master wasn't there, where was she where did she go?

Weak Pearl slowly got to her feet who were all wobbly and cracked she held onto the couch for support and tried to walk she only took a few steps then she lost her balance and fell using her hands to catch herself so her gem won't hit the ground and crack. 

"Ugh ow, damn these legs, m-master where are you are you in here?" Weak Pearl spoke as loud as she could which for some reason hurt her throat a little. She then felt that same chill but this time she heard something behind her. Weak Pearl turned around and then what she saw made her jaw drop it was a strange flash of colorful lights like a rainbow then something forms when it got closer.

After it formed she had no idea what it was it looked like some human-like specimen but covered in strange Crystal like shards on the left half of its body the shards illuminated the room It then speaks.

"Pearl...." It spoke its voice calm and feminine.

Weak Pearl froze eyes wide open pupils barely visible "w-who...who are y-you?" Weak Pearl struggled to speak

"Not here to hurt you, sorry i didn't mean to pop up like this...your master left you alone and i'm here to talk to you its okay" The creature spoke

"But...what are you and do...you know me?" Weak Pearl says still recovering her voice

"Yes i know everybody and for me my name is...Sakyra" The creature now known as Sakyra

"S-Sakyra, never heard a n-name like that, but what are you....you look very human but....your half covered in what looks like...ugh what are those?" Weak Pearl says hoping she didn't offened Sakyra.

"Oh these well i am a human, well half human and these covering the left of my body are gems, every single cut of gem in here." Sakyra explains taking her gem covered hand rubbing the gem sharded side it glowed a little. 

"Wait...gems but i don't understand are you saying your half human...half all gems." Weak Pearl says voice sounding a little impressed and confused at the same time.

"Yes all gems are in me, so i am part pearl like you." Sakyra speaks

"So are you also part Spessartite?" Weak Pearls asks

"Yes you can see some orange right here"

And Emerald, Hessonite, topaz, jasper, aqua marine, Amethyst and lapis lazuli too" Weak pearl went on and on with gem cuts.

"Yes yes and yes all gems every single one in me" Sakyra explains

"But why are you here?" Weak Pearl says she then tried to get off the ground but felt too heavy her arms struggle to lift her up Sakyra walks right to Weak Pearl taking both her hands one made of gems other one who appeared to be organic Weak Pearl takes her hands and grabs on to each hand both feeling different.

Sakyra's left hand covered in gems felt solid well carved and polished her organic hand felt smooth, warm and a little bit squishy. As Weak Pearl got to her feet thanks to Sakyra she then sees this human gem hybrid was pretty tall a couple inches taller than Weak Pearl.

"Ugh thanks?" Weak Pearl says

"your welcome so well let me explain i sensed your emergence and well you appear to be a little to early Pearl." Sakyra says 

"Ugh...yes i did and well it seems my life is on the line my master wants to find me a cure but well since your all gems you must be part Sapphire do you have future vision?" Weak pearl questions Sakyra looked a little nervous.

"Well yes but, i don't like using it and well i can tell you this, you wont be safe and well your master doesn't really want to shatter you and well the Peridots will fail to find you a cure so that's why i'm here, to save you and get you out of here you won't be safe for long." Sakyra explains looking really upset and worried. 

Weak Pearl did not like the sound of that but was honestly not very surprised.

"so it is true" Weak Pearl says Sakyra tilts her head

"My master was afraid to shatter me, she told me she thought shattering was a waste of resources but she was trying to protect me" Weak Pearl says

"Oh well your kind of right, but that's not the only reason Spessartite doesn't wanna shatter you?" Sakyra explains

"Wait what are you talking about?" Weak Pearl says

"Well your master has seen shattering in really bad ways, well i don't wanna tell you everything but Spessartite has lost many colleague from shattering she didn't really like shattering in general she doesn't blame you for emerging wrong and well she was almost shattered once." Sakyra explains

"What but how do you know this and what happened?" Weak Pearl then demands Sakyra looked away she then takes Weak Pearl to the couch to sit after Weak Pearl legs buckled. 

"Spessartite your master...she fused with a Pyrope and a Lapis Lazuli a cross gem fusion." Sakyra answers Weak pearl covers her mouth.

"I know its weird but it did happen Spessartite did accidentally fuse with those gems she worked with and she liked them all like a team but the diamonds....ugh the diamonds wanted them shattered but because Spessartite's are so hard to make and with the need for Spessartite's they only spared your master and the Pyrope and Lapis Lazuli were shattered." Sakyra finishes

Weak Pearl lets out a small gasp Sakyra takes her hand and places it on Weak Pearls hand "I know i'm sorry i wanted to save them...but it was too late your master blamed herself for this and she really doesn't want any of her gems who work for her shattered because of her mistakes. she wants to help you but she knows she can't she was really hiding you from the diamonds. so that's why i'm here, to get you out of here you'll be shattered too if the diamonds find out about you," Sakyra warns Weak Pearl

Weak pearl was about to speak then both hear footsteps coming to the chamber doors.

"Oh no your master is coming back with friends ugh sorry i can't let them see me i gotta go but don't worry i'll be back i'll find a plan to save you okay?" Sakyra says then she summoned what looks like wings but made of white tiny ice crystals. 

"Ugh but...okay okay take care Sakyra" Weak Pearl says Sakyra nods and then she teleports out the room and can be seen flying away. 

The Chamber doors open Weak Pearl tries to act normal seeing her master come back with what looks like a Hessonite an Emerald and two pearls which look like their own.

"Oh my Spessartite you weren't lying she looks so disgusting and weak you can't be serious you know she won't fulfill her duties as a Pearl." The Emerald speaks her Pearl staring at Weak Pearl with disgust the other pearl was covering he mouth gaging. 

Weak Pearl immediately feeling uncomfortable

"this is such an embarrassment i can't believe you would spare such a defect like this what are you thinking Spessartite?" The Hessonite speaks angrily.

"Ugh look because i don't want any resources to go to waste the Diamonds are still having trouble with concurring planets they need all the gems they can get now and you know it, this is just for now if the Peridots find a cure for her. It won't take long just don't tell the diamonds yet okay give me some time" Spessartite speaks trying to remain calm but sounded like she wanted to snap.

The Hessonite and Emerald star at Weak Pearl with anger in there eyes "Ugh Fine only because your the only gem who's a higher rank than us but i must warn you, you must remember how much Yellow Diamond trusts and respects you, she can count on you for everything and if she sees you hiding a defective pearl in your chambers you better prey to the stars she won't shatter you, this is illegal yes i'll keep my mouth shut but you better watch your back too." Hessonite speaks her left eye which has a triangle on it and its red like fire her gem on her chest. Emerald smiles and nods in agreement totally agreeing with Hessonite.

Spessartite tried so hard not to snap she took a deep breath "I know and yes i'll be careful" Spessartite says

"good" Hessonite finishes "But well we were supposed to have a part here but i don't want your pearl here so can our pearls watch her in the other room. 

"Eww hell no its gross" Emeralds Pearl immediately yells 

"Ugh i can hear you" Weak Pearl interferes making the two pearls snarl.

"Now now thats not pearl behavior its not contagious they said and she might just sleep or something just look after her we'll be back soon." Emerald says the Pearls only nod in agreement they must always follow orders. 

Weak Pearl is in another room with the two Pearl who look shiny and well polished unlike Weak Pearl.

"I still can't believe such a thing could happen to you the two of us were made in private kindergardens too this hasn't happened to us what the hell happened to you." Hessonite's Pearl asks but in a rude tone.

"I don't know i just came out too early no one knows." weak pearl tries to explain 

"Well you look awful how does it feel?" Emeralds Pearl asks a little calmer 

"How it feels? it feels bad i'm tired all the time my head is killing me i feel like something is weighing me down and its so hard for me to stand up straight" Weak pearl explains

"Hurts to stand can you walk try doing this" Hessonite's Pearl stands up then on her tippy toes Weak Pearl gets off the couch a little slow watching her legs wobbling a little she sees the pearl on her tip toes and tries to mimic it after trying her legs break her toes crack and then Weak Pearl slips and falls on the couch.

The two pearls laugh Weak Pearl shoots daggers at them

"Hey its not funny shut up!" weak Pearl tries to fight back but then Hessonite's pearl grabs her by the neck lifting her up.

"Oh look at me i can't walk with out pain i can't do my duties as a pearl your so pathetic and weak your master too is weak after she accidentally fused with other gems she became soft to gems." She says

"Oh yeah ha you can't be like us see, our gems shine and glow like a star we are one of the most polished gems ever made and look at yours it can't shine it looks like a piece of dirt and that makes you a piece of shit!" Emeralds Pearl yells then she slaps her hand on Weak Pearl making her yelp and fall on the floor.

Then the pearls start attacking her kicking and pulling her short light orange hair Weak Pearl begins to scream.

\----------------------

Spessartite and Hessonite were still kissing each other Emerald holding on to Spessartite's breasts and nipping at her neck leaving a mark, all three were at a trance enjoying all the orgasms they were all getting then they all hear a scream and all dart their heads to the direction of the sound. 

Spessartite gets off the bed phasing some clothes back on to cover up she then opens the door seeing the two pearls attaching her pearl.

"Hey hey stop get off her!" Spessartite yells the two pearl look back and stop gasping, they get out of the way and her own pearl was unconscious on the floor she had bruises and deep cracks on her back and neck. 

"What did you two do?!" Spessartite yells to the pearls 

"She fell we didn't do anything" Hessonite's pearl explains but Spessartite doesn't believe her.

"Explain the punching then if she fell why didn't you help her up?" Spessartite says both pearls eyes widen a little she saw them punching Weak Pearl.

"We just wanted to get rid of her she was a defect" Emeralds Pearl stupidly explains "PEARL!" Hessonite's Pearl yells.

"Ohh so you were beating her!" 

"Hey whats going on we were having fun-" Hessonite says then cuts off seeing what the pearls did.

"Pearl come here and explain what you did" Hessonite says 

Her Pearl walked out of the room "We just- we were trying to teach her how to be a pearl but she failed and we were beating her but you would've done the same thing master you don't think she should be spared." her pearl explains. 

"Ugh no even if i wanted too i could get into trouble, its up to the diamonds to decide not us now we're gonna have talk in my chambers lets go" Hessonite grabs her pearl by the hair and drags her away clearly embarrassed of her pearl getting caught by Spessartite. 

Emerald stares at her pearl and anger and embarrassment she just grabs her hand and leaves too embarrassed to even speak. 

Spessartite takes her pearl who's unconscious and puts her on the bed.

"Ugh i'm not gonna allow anymore visitors in my chambers for the time being." Spessartite says to herself and gets back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been nearly two weeks and Weak Pearl still hasn't regained conciseness Spessartite was very worried she had her Pearl on her bed she kept an eye on her Weak Pearls form had the bruises and new cracks when her colleagues pearls attacked her. Spessartite was still furious about this she had left a message on their lines telling them they're no longer welcome into her chambers. Spessartite had decided to contact the Head Peridot and her crew if they got any answers for Weak Pearl if they have a cure.

"Head Peridot this is Spessartite speaking" Spessartite says after getting a response from the Tech lab. 

"Oh greetings Spessartite" A peridot salutes and bows her head "Glad you can call but i'm afraid we have a bit of bad news" The Peridot says sounding upset Spessartite feeling a little uneasy and nervous than she collects herself.

"And explain what's the bad news?" Spessartite says

"*sigh* well me and the other Peridots have been trying so hard to find a cure and well i'm afraid we didn't find a cure or any way she can get a little better, i'm so sorry Spessartite" The Peridot says afraid to look at Spessartite through the screen when she finally did she wished she didn't look.

Spessartite looked angry and upset her face all scrunched up her teeth bared a little and her long dark orange hair puffed up a little like she's about to scream. 

"So you all found nothing?!...Ugh i should've known this just can't be its not fair for her and me just some time ago she got attacked by two other pearls and she's now ever weaker Ahh!! look i still don't want this for her but...ugh if you really can't help my Pearl then.....i'll have her shattered....but don't contact the diamonds let me do it she's my responsibility i at least thank you for trying." 

that was all Spessartite could say she was in a huge mix of emotions she felt mad, sad and defeated she should've expected this failure but she had hope for her but it was too much for Spessartite to handle anymore she knows her Pearl is suffering and well sometimes shattering is a way to escape pain that can't be cured at least her Pearl won't be in any pain when in pieces. 

"I know we all understand its up to you Spessartite, well if you want we can help talk to you whenever you want a new Pearl the diamonds will work hard for you." The Peridot says hoping to make Spessartite feel a little better 

After hanging up the line Spessartite looks behind her, her Pearl was on the bed then she makes a sound and stirs a little, Spessartite walks right to her pearl. Weak Pearl opens her eyes finally holding her forehead a little where a bruise is.

"Mmmm.....what happened?" Weak Pearl says

"its okay now, my colleagues pearl's attacked you but i stopped them, i talked to their masters about this and they're no longer welcome here." Spessartite says "How do you feel?" Spessartite suddenly asks

"I....i feel really sore everything hurts and my gem keeps burning, i'm sorry foe being defective" Weak Pearl says those last words were toxic to Spessartite's ears she struggled to keep a regular face.

"Its....not your fault Pearl....you didn't ask to me made wrong...." Spessartite was at a lost for what she has to tell her pearl she doesn't want her to know she's gonna be shattered soon but what can be done?

"Master" Weak Pearl says Spessartite shakes her head a little

"Is something wrong?"

"No...its nothing Pearl....i have work to do" Spessartite says and leaves to her work station.

"I'm going to be shattered am i?" Weak Pearl suddenly says Spessartite stops walking then she looks back surprised 

"What...no...why would you-" Weak Pearl cuts her off

"I heard what the Peridot says i can't be cured your gonna contact the Diamonds to shatter me" Weak Pearl says Spessartite's shoulders tense and she freezes.

"What you were eavesdropping? ugh....yes okay fine they tried and they failed to find a cure, You're looking at me angrily now you should be thankful i tried to help you why so mad?" Spessartite snaps.

"I know why you want to spare me, you fused with a Pyrope and a Lapis Lazuli who used to work with you and they were shattered by this and not you only because how rare you are" Weak Pearl says not even thinking then she gasps realizing her mistake Spessartite loses it. 

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO TOLD YOU!!!" Spessartite yells grabbing Weak Pearl by her neck hoisting her up a little.

"The Pearls who attacked me told me." Weak Pearl answers well not really a lie the first to tell her was Sakyra.

"THEM?! ugh....i can't stand this, your not giving me more guilt and stress i can't stand guilt anymore then i'll have you shattered in days and contact the diamonds once this is done but i have to attend a meeting first." Spessartite explains losing her patience. 

Then Spessartie chocks on Weak Pearl a little to let out some anger and drops her like a rag doll Weak Pearl shakes and yelps And Spessartite runs out of the chamber. 

Hours pass since Spessartite had left to go to a different location so she leaves her chambers with Weak Pearl alone again. 

Weak Pearl immediately felt abandoned and more pain since the strangling from her master then she felt the sensation of another presence in the room then in the nearby window the rainbow glow came back Sakyra flew back in the chambers probably knowing what's going on.

Weak Pearl smiles and feels safe and sits up on the bed as soon as Sakyra enters in the chamber.

"Sakyra....glad to see you again" Weak Pearl says she felt a little teared up to see Sakyra she felt safe then the pain on her neck came back Sakyra takes action.

"Yes...you've been attacked again but your master this time, i'm so sorry that happened" Sakyra says she takes her gem shard covered hand and placed it on Weak Pearls neck it felt nice then her bruises healed a little Then weak Pearls looks at Sakyra in the eye one was made of gem shards it shined bright from the mixes of light blue and green and her other eye which is organic was blue but none showed any signs of disgust or anger like Sakyra was viewing her like nothing was wrong with her.

Weak Pearl then suddenly grabbed onto Sakyra's chest and hugged her tight Sakyra froze from the sudden hug Weak Pearl let out a sob she didn't know she was holding in Sakyra then leaned down and returned the gesture wrapping her arms around Weak Pearls form which was so weak and covered in cuts, bruises and cracks Sakyra was now furious at this and must try to save this Pearl as soon as possible.

"I know...it's gonna be okay....me and my pack will get you out...we have a plan to save you and the other defective gems were gonna save" Sakyra says Weak Pearl lets go of Sakyra to look at her in the eye again.

"Excuse me...what is a pack?" Weak Pearl says Sakyra then remembers "Oh that well i'm not actually alone i have my own variety of gems, me pack well we're gonna plan a search and rescue mission we found a lot of gems who's lives are on the line and well we want to save them, and me and my pack...the Cosmic Wolf Pack are gonna stop this madness and we'll take you to our planet where you'll be safe from this." Sakyra explains

Weak Pearl gets more confused when Sakyra said 'Cosmic Wolf pack'

"Ugh who is this Cosmic wolf pack your telling me?" Weak Pearl asks

"Oh them? there my gems i created they're well...they're no regular gems they don't look like the homeworld Gems they are Giant Wolves well you'll meet them soon best to see them yourself so you'll understand better since you don't know what a wolf is." Sakyra says 

Weak Pearl nods "But i don't understand one thing Sakyra" Weak Pearl says Sakyra quirks a brow "When you looked at me, i saw in your eyes there was nothing, you weren't grossed out of me, how do you see me?" Weak Pearl asks

"What i see is a Pearl one who's just emerged early but that's not your fault, even though it does effect you alot that doesn't mean you're ugly....and besides i think i can help you, when you come with me and my pack you'll be free you can be yourself and you won't have to be ashamed of yourself perfection isn't real there well perfection isn't really real at all but do you understand?" Sakyra says.

Weak Pearl was at a loss Sakyra doesn't blame her for being different and she wants her to live in a planet where she can live with her and her gems Weak Pearl looks at Sakyra again Sakyra was only smiling at her she didn't look at all upset.

"i...i think it'll take me time to understand and well i want to come with you....i didn't live very long...i don't wanna die" Weak Pearl says Sakyra nods and takes Weak Pearls hand.

"Then its settled in a couple days you will be shattered but don't worry i'll be there and my pack and i will stop you, everything's gonna be okay just stay strong." Sakyra says Weak Pearl nods in agreement both look in the eyes and Weak Pearl suddenly sees something new feeling all warm inside seeing Sakyra's beautiful eyes then weak Pearl tries to lean in closer. 

Then footsteps can be heard again and Sakyra darts her head in the door Spessartite must be coming back Sakyra quickly says goodbye and teleports away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sensitive and violent things (won't spoil it) this is gonna get pretty dark here so read at your own risk.

A couple days had passed and Weak Pearl can just feel it coming soon the Diamonds are gonna know her and have her shattered she was so terrified for her life but she knows that Sakyra is gonna stop them and save her...she hopes. 

Her Master had came back to her chambers after contacting the Diamonds telling them that her Pearl emerged too early and would want her shattered Spessartite looked pretty odd. Her Hair looked a little drenched in sweat by the locks hanging down and the glossy look to it, she looked really upset but one thing Weak Pearl immediately noticed was her eyes they looked glossy and her blood orange eyes weren't very focused like she was trying not to look at her Pearl. 

Weak Pearl was sitting on her couch too afraid to say anything Spessartite looked the same literally at a lost of what to do or say next She walked right to Weak Pearl then she hears more foot steps coming from the entrance to the chambers. Both Weak Pearl and Spessartite turned there heads then the door opened from the outside, how is that these are private chambers no one can just walk right in them, only the owner of the chambers can open the door on any side because they know the passcode to open the door which is private property unless something must be doing this with Special Permission from the diamonds. 

Spessartite's hair and shoulders spike up a little when she saw who opened the door with a special key card it was Hessonite with her Pearl and a few Citrines were right behind her Spessartite didn't like the sound of this. "I knew you were a coward Spessartite, thats why i came here" Hessonite spoke voice straight and stern there was no emotion on her face but in her eyes she looked furious. Spessartite then started shaking she covered her mouth Weak Pearl then tilted her head and looked at her master in confusion. "Ugh...Master what is she talking about?" Weak Pearl asks then out of nowhere

Spessartite then ran right to Hessonite to attack her cuz she then summoned her weapon a long sword then Hessonite summoned her weapon and blocked the attack throwing Spessartite to the ground the Citrines then grabbed Spessartite by the arms and picked her off the ground weak Pearl seeing everything froze in complete shock. 

"HEY LET ME GO WHO DO YOU THINK PINNING ME DOWN I'M THE HEAD ARISTOCRAT!!!!!" Spessartite yells the Citrines not listening "You're so pathetic Spessartite look at yourself you became weak, ever since you got some of your old colleagues shattered you became sensitive to shattering and you carried so much guilt for so long this isn't you i knew you would not make that call so for you i contacted the Diamonds for you and well they're quite upset that i made the call and not you, so they want a little chat with you hehehehehhe" 

Hessonite spoke Weak Pearl couldn't believe that Spessartite chickened out and didn't contact the Diamonds about her, she was a little grateful but now feels bad for Spessartite. "No, you son of a bitch no Pearl run!!" Spessartite yells to Weak Pearl then Spessartite's form glows orange and yellow She was hiding a gem destabilizer in her cape then the Citrines jumped back two got poofed and Hessonite and her Pearl got out of the Way Weak Pearl reacting not thinking got to her shaking feet and speed walks out of the chambers, Weak Pearl kept her hands to the wall to stay on her feet and tried to run as far away as possible .

\--------------------------

Sakyra and The Cosmic Wolves were all gathered in Homeworld hiding from all the guards and other nearby gems Sakyra gathers them up for the rescue mission.

"Okay everyone i can sense it all so we have the Silver Leaf Jasper back in the chambers again but were running out of time for her she's getting really close, so she's almost losing her pride so Onyx Blackgem and Bloodshot Iolite you two are ones with the shadows you two shape shift into shadows and get her out of there, Tugtupite and Sodalite take on the White Star Sapphire she's in grave danger so try not to attack too many solders just get the Sapphire and get out, and Aragonite and Howlite help the Seraphinite she's literally being punished now for doing all the right things so please get her out too and most of all be careful." Sakyra Says 

All the wolf gems nod in agreement with authoritative faces ready for their missions. "We hear you loud and clear Alpha but what about you?" Onyx Says

"There's a Pearl who emerged too early and she's about to get shattered so i'm gonna go in alone and save her now we don't have much time so hurry everyone" Sakyra says the Wolf gems all go into place Onyx and Bloodshot turn there physical forms from light to darkness and fade into the shadows heading to the secret chambers in the city. 

SodaLite and Tugtupite fire and water gems summon their wings Sodalite with Water wings and Tugtupite had fire wings and take flight to the skies and blend in the sky and Aragonite and Howlite went to the east side to save their assigned gem. 

Sakyra nods in pleasure her wolf gems make a great pack and then Sakyra senses danger The Weak Pearl had escaped an unplanned attack but is being chased Sakyra then summons her wings and flies to the location to stop the Pearl before its too late. "Oh no Weak Pearl is in danger i hope i'm not too late" Sakyra says to herself

\----------------------- 

Weak Pearl could barely keep running she could practically hear her legs cracking her gem burning hotter than lava struggling to Weak Pearl could feel light headed and weak every step was killing her, ever her vision was getting blurry and she found a way outside the building she lived inside she looked around Homeworld is so huge so many places to hide and so many gems could see her she was outside a building on one of the many pathways to other buildings where gems of whatever diamonds they were made for she lived in the ones who were ranging from Yellow to orange knowing that she was a Pearl made for an Elite gem who served under Yellow Diamond. Weak Pearl tried to look where to go but had little to no time Hessonite and more Citrine and Topaz guards were on the Search, then she remembered Sakyra and her promise. "Sakyra where are you are you here..." Weak Pearl wanted to yell but spoke quietly if she yelled she'll be spotted then Weak Pearl tried to run again after taking one step she yelped and fell to the ground a massive crack on her leg going from her foot to her thigh it was deep and her leg went numb she couldn't move it much and couldn't get back on her feet. She then could see through her blurry vision that a gem caught up to her then she felt a long skinny and cold hand grab her arm and hoist her up like an object. "Oh what's wrong dear, can't run you were only running for 4 minutes and your form gave out ugh such garbage Well my Diamond will know what to do with you heheheh...." The voice it was Hessonite.

\------------------------------------- 

The next thing Weak Pearl knew she was in a large area she was still being held by Hessonite like a rag doll but she wasn't alone she looked around she saw three Citrines holding Spessartite hostage but something was wrong one of Spessartite's eyes was clawed out her outfit tattered and dirty her cape was almost gone she then turned to her Pearl but looked sad. "i'm sorry....Pearl" Spessartite says her voice hoarse and raspy like she got stabbed in the throat and is having trouble speaking. Weak Pearl couldn't help but feel sorry for her Spessartite did something that she knew she would get into trouble for but still did it anyway. 

Then another gem walked into the area it was another Pearl but she was all Yellow and her hair was sicking up almost tear-drop shaped and her gem was on her chest then she salutes and speaks in an annoying sounding voice. "All rise for the Luminous Yellow Diamond" The Pearl spoke was this who Weak Pearl thinks it is then very loud thumping can be heard the ground shaking a little then 

Yellow Diamond came in everyone shocked and froze in place not making a sound. "So i came for a call that i got From....Hessonite about.....*gasp* Spessartite harboring a defective gem!" Yellow Diamond says she sounded angry and disbelief Spessartite looked down in shame her Diamond angry at her actions and feeling betrayed Spessartite was Yellow Diamonds most trusted Aristocrat. "Spessartite! how dare you do such a thing, your pearl came out defective and you took her in, you know the law for the gems who don't fit into our society, what were you thinking!?" Yellow Diamond spoke vive filled with anger.

"I....i was gonna tell you my diamond....but i....i just couldn't....this isn't her fault she shouldn't be blamed for this!" Spessartite speaks Yellow Diamonds face not changing. 

"That doesn't matter she still came out wrong look at her she now can't even walk this is disgraceful you disobeyed a very important rule a gem who can't fit in there purpose must be shattered no acceptions, You know Pearls can easily be replaced but enough chit-chat, Hessonite in different circumstances you would be in trouble for making a call that isn't supposed to be from you but since this was very necessary you will be spared from punishment you did the right thing, for you Spessartite, well you still won't be shattered because of how rare your cut is, so you won't be shattered but you lose your place in my court Hessonite you are now my most trusted Aristocrat you are taking Spessartite's place in my court where i'll gift you something special...the prism." 

Yellow Diamond says. Hessonite smiles "R-Really my Diamond thank you so much!" Hessonite bows her head in pride Spessartite begins to shed tears and grits her teeth Weak Pearl shot daggers at Yellow Diamond this is what she gets for saving her.

"And For this pathetic Pearl Hessonite Shatter her!" Yellow Diamond orders Hessonite nods her head with no hesitation in her eyes Then Pearl begins to fight she takes her hand and grabs Hessonite's eye making Hessonite scream and drop Weak Pearl Weak Pearl not caring for her leg she then runs off out of the room everyone shocked and Yell.

"Hey don't let her get away shatter her now!!" Yellow Diamond yells the Citrines chase the pearl away Spessartite watches in horror can't do anything she then tries to catch up but then Yellow Diamond grabs her, her large hand picking the poor Injured Spessartite up.

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere, you caused too much trouble i hate how sensitive you became ever since you fused with that Pyrope and Lapis Lazuli so i'll get you rejuvenated instead so you won't remember anything." Yellow Diamond speaks. 

Hessonite took out a rejuvenator she was hiding in hr capes she then activates it. "No no no no no please i'm sorry please!" Spessartite pleads full of tears then Yellow Diamond drops her to the ground Hessonite takes the rejuvenator and slashes Spessartite then poofs her gem on the ground unharmed waiting to reform. "Ugh that takes care of her soon she'll forget all about this and she'll be like my old friend again" Hessonite says Yellow Diamond nods in agreement.

\-----------------------

Sakyra then flies around Homeworld trying to find weak Pearl then she senses the commotion the Spessartite has been rejuvenated and her Pearl is trying to run away heading to the outside, Sakyra gasps and heads right there. Then Sakyra sees the Weak Pearl in view "Oh no there she is i gotta stop those Citrines!" Sakyra yells and dives down to the scene 

Weak Pearl then fell to the ground again, she couldn't keep up any more than the Citrines caught up then she sees Sakyra high in the sky coming to her she then smiles seeing her rescuer here. Then Weak Pearl feels something...

something incredibly painful Weak Pearl froze then looked down her gem a long spear was on it thrown by one of the Citrines it hit her gem cracking it then slowly Weak Pearl was falling to pieces. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sakyra yelled at the top of her voice she was too late Weak Pearl heard the voice and looked up again while the cracks went to her whole body then she closed her eyes. "Its...warm" Weak Pearl spoke no one heard it and then....

....SHATTERED....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end thank you for reading now we have more of the rescue gems to share stories with.

Sakyra froze in the sky wide eyed seeing the remains of Weak Pearl, her wings didn't flap she just floated in the sky, the Citrine who threw the spear had a huge grin on her face Sakyra noticed then Sakyra felt all hot and burning in the inside without even thinking she swooped down to the Citrines.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Sakyra screamed the Citrines darted up seeing the strange creature flying right to them then the Citrine who shattered Weak Pearl got shot from an energy beam Sakyra shot out of her crystal shard covered eye she shattered in a blink of an eye.

The other Citrines barely had time to react when Sakyra landed in front of them standing tall and wings spread out not knowing what the hell attacked them.

The Citrines then charged with there spears to attack Sakyra then Sakyra held her arm right to them making them stop moving and they were pushed by some invisible force throwing them to the wall nearby, then Sakyra breathed an icy-like substance of ice and crystallines causing the Citrines gemstones to freeze and then crack. They fell to the ground and Sakyra walks to them slowly with pure rage in her eyes the Citrines looked right at Sakyra scared and confused.

One speaks up "Who...the hell are you?" the one Citrine says quietly

"Your worst Nightmare" Sakyra spoke in a demonic sounding voice her eye then turned Yellow then a bolt of Electricity and the Citrines were all shattered. 

Sakyra grit her teeth panting hard and slow staring at the guards who shattered Weak Pearl.

Sakyra then closed her eyes and relaxed her face trying to calm herself then she turns around seeing the gem shards of the poor pearl who died in vain Sakyra's brows then furrow her right organic eye tearing up then she runs to the crime scene kneeling down to the shattered remains of Weak Pearl.

"N-no.....i..i was too late....i'm so sorry...*sniff*...i'm so sorry....its my fault.....she didn't deserve this....not even her master....." Sakyra says to herself she gently took her hands and picked up all the gem shards her organic eye spilling out tears just like Spessartite Sakyra too doesn't like shattering.

Sakyra then wrapped her arms around the shards in a hug holding them gently like she held Weak Pearl in the past, Sakyra still felt enraged but had to get it together she must flee Homeworld with the Cosmic Wolves before anyone gets caught then she looks up seeing her wolf gems running to safety they all got the gems they were assigned to rescue each one is safe except for Weak Pearl.

Sakyra decides to take the gem shards with her she can't leave Weak Pearl behind she then bubbles the gem shards to keep them all safe and secure, her bubble was colorful and looked like and ice bubble but rainbow like her left side covered in gem shards in all colors. Sakyra then took flight to the Wolf gems to escape before anyone notices them. 

Sakyra catches up to the wolf Gems they look ay there Alpha but they see she's holding what looks like a....

As soon as Sakyra got close enough they see a bubble with a broken gem inside the wolf gems all get wide eyed some even gasp Onyx Blackgem breaks the silence.

"Oh no...Sakyra....is this..." That was all Onyx could say the gem on her back was a Silver Leaf jasper she sees this poor gem they tried to rescue but failed and she covers her mouth hiding back tears.

"Yes....let's get out of here everyone..." Sakyra says voice barely stable everyone is too nervous to say anything they just fallow orders and they all take off flying away from the wretched Homeworld.

\----------------------------

After hours of traveling through space they all head back to Sakyra's planet, everyone was quiet the gems that the pack rescued all thanked Sakyra for saving them.

"Sakyra i thank you so much for saving me all of you i feel very honored" one Recuse gem the Silver leaf Jasper smiled trying to make Sakyra feel a little better. Sakyra held on to the bubble.

"Its my pleasure you didn't deserve this....life....*sigh*....i promise you all you'll have a good happy life in my planet and you're all honorary members of the pack" Sakyra says a little bit of pride seeing how she did save some gems who needed rescuing. 

The four gems smile and nod the Wolf gems feel proud too. Sakyra still felt bad how she didn't save all the gems who were in danger, Sodalite a blue and white wolf gem notices and walks right to Sakyra while the other wolf gems introduced the Rescue gems their new home.

"Hey Alpha Sakyra" Sodalite says 

"Hmmm" Sakyra answers

"I know you feel bad but...this is not your fault...you did your best.....you're still a great alpha to us and look, not everyone died you still saved some lives is that better then nothing?" Sodalite says

Sakyra looks at the rescue gems Sodalite does have a point Sakyra didn't fail everyone, she should be thankful these gems are saved if not they all would've had the same fait as Weak Pearl. Sakyra looked at her bubble seeing the poor shattered dull color shards of Weak Pearl.

"I know, i thank you for telling me but....something was...different about her" Sakyra says

Sodalite Tilts her head like what doge do seeing how she actually is a dog.

"Excuse me Alpha what do you mean?" Sodalite says 

"When i first laid my eyes on her, it took all of my willpower to not cry she looked so miserable like that, she came out too early and it made her gem weak i feel bad for her master too she never wanted her hurt either, i was surprised how Spessartite tried to giver her a chance when i thought she was gonna shatter her immediately, i wish i saved her too but...its too late for her too... and Weak Pearl she din't even live for one year and its just not fair for her to die for being different...and when i saw her eyes....it was like she thought there was no hope for her....she felt safe with me....she believed in me when i made that promise to save her......but i.....i broke that promise and now she won't get that chance like all the other gems we all saved it just....feels so wrong!" Sakyra says

Sakyra shed tears again hugging the bubble, Sakyra in a lot of things blames herself too much and has a very hard time giving herself another chance and for forgiving herself as well. All the Wolf gems are aware of this Sodalite leans her large head on Sakyra's shoulder.

"*sigh* i can see why you would say that, i can't just say 'i know how you feel' but the Pearl wouldn't want you like this forever you may have failed to save her but she would've wanted you to be happy for the other gems we all saved...your our alpha you're still the Guardian of the universe....your our guardian" Sodalite says hoping it helped a little.

Sakyra knows it Sodalite is right, just because you fail at somethings doesn't make mean you'll fail on everything. 

"Well you are right....well i don't want these shared in my crystal empire i think i have another idea to make her faith less in vain." Sakyra says looking at the bubble.

\----------------------------------

After a long talk Sakyra and the wolf gems along with the rescue gems they all take a hike to a mountain some distance away from the Crystal Empire, the mountain leads to a special area in Sakyra's planet this mountain holds one of Sakyra's favorite places to relax and not hear anything. 

It was a tall flat land where the tall trees grows that look like tall oak, pine and maple trees grow looking like there made of gem shards but have different variety of colors from light purple to green to blue and turquoise. 

And the cherry blossom trees but are lilac colored instead Sakyra was riding on onyx's back and the other wolf gems walk behind the other rescue gems on the backs of the wolf gems who rescued them. Sakyra decided to perform a funeral for Weak Pearl to honor her.

as they reach the flatland in the center of that land lays a large flat rock perfectly flat and smooth from the top it was over 7 feet long and 5 feet wide shaped like nothing it was a very unusual shape. Sakyra gets off onyx's back and walks to the flat rock, she was wearing her special cloak she made herself the hood was shaped like a wolfs head covering her eyes. Sakyra still shed a few tears behind the hooded wolf mask. 

The Wolf gems all gather in a straight line sitting down with there backs straight eyes half closed, heads down a little, Sakyra then pops her bubble Weak Pearls broken gem lends on Sakyra's hands, Sakyra holds the gem shards for one last moment, she looked at them with sorrowful eyes then her organic eye lets out a tear landing on the gem shards she then puts the gem shards on the center of the flat rock.

"So Weak Pearl was not a wrong pearl she was made to serve but failed to do that, were here to give her a chance of pease so i'll perform the ritual my old tribe did a very long time ago, that way her spirit will live on in the skies of space so she'll be free." Sakyra says the Wolf gems all bow there heads the ones with wings spread them in pride.

Sakyra nods her head face flat, She then takes her head down to the gem shards and she breaths a strange multicolored fire on the gem shards lighting them on fire, the rescue gems watch in confusion but in amazement, it almost looked beautiful. 

In sakyra's old days she was an ancient Human when a loved one dies they burn the bodies and set the ashes free in the skies hoping a soul will live in pease to watch over them as they go on with life. 

The gem shards ignited the the flames light up the night the gem shards were turning into a colorful ashes after about 5 minutes the flames disappeared all that was left were a small pile of colored ashes. 

Then Sakyra summons her wings she then takes the ashes in her hands and slowly takes flight with them she was high enough to be out of the atmosphere of her planet she looked around the northern lights and the cosmic's in the background she then looked at the ashes one last time a final tear leaving her organic eye falling on the ashes and Sakyra then makes a gentle blow on the ashes setting them free, the ashes fly away into the skies of space only lighted by the cosmic's they take off.

Sakyra then smiles feeling that Weak Pearl is in pease and feel at pease a little too she bows her head and flies back down to the flatlands the wolf gems all howl the funeral has ended.

they all head back home to celebrate their rescue mission Sakyra deciding to join in with them this time.

\-----------------------------------

Hours have passed space was as quiet as it always was, the ashes were slowly soaring through space not too far from Sakyra's planet, the glow of the cosmos and the nebulas lighted the forever dark sky of space then out of nowhere something happened to the ashes they started to glow, and flicker the energy of the cosmos joined in them and then the ashes glowed bright blue and purple and started to form something, they all collected itself into an oval shape and the ashes turned into something solid an oval shaped gemstone it was purple, blue with tints of green and turquoise the gemstone had spiral patterns like a galaxy.

Then the gem started to shine and something was forming along with it, first a blotch of light then it took form of arms, legs an then a head formed along with very long hair, a pearl reformed, it was Weak Pearl but she didn't look so weak and broken anymore her body had no cracks or missing parts like in the past she was complete her hair, was not short light orange and not thinning anymore it was long and had the look of an entire galaxy on it with shinning star-like particles on it. 

Her skin was a silver grey and under her eyes were tiny constellations on it she then opened her eyes they were shinning pale green-blue with stars on them.

"Hmmmm.....wh-where am i....." Weak Pearl spoke voice soft and beautiful not sickening sounding like before she opened her eyes and looked around, she was floating in space but she felt really weird and different.

"*gasp* what how did i-what is this!" Weak Pearl says but not feeling very weak at all she didn't feel light headed or sluggish she felt...amazing. She looked at her hands but on her forearms were dark blue arm warmers.

She then looked at her form and the outfit she was wearing, she was wearing purple and light purple colored leggings she was wearing a top with red, yellow and dark pink along with white shinning stars on it same with her leggings she then looked at her gemstone on her navel.

It wasn't dull or cracked it was shinning bright for the first time and it looked so pretty like a whole galaxy with all the tiny white speckles and the spiral colors in the center. Weak Pearl felt, resurrected.

"But, i shattered how did i come back, why do i look like this and....*gasp* Sakyra...where is she!" Pearl says looking around she tried to find any nearby planet she then sees a planet nearby, could Sakyra be there?

"I see a planet, maybe Sakyra's there she must be i hope" Pearl tries to move then when she struggled a little her gemstone glowed again and then on her back strange energy grew on her back and they looked like wings. Pearl tried to flap them and they worked she gasped and even took al few flaps a little she could control them she can fly now? 

"I can fly, pearls don't have wings unless they shape-shift them, i don't think i did though...but whatever i gotta find Sakyra" Pearl says taking flight to the nearby planet to see it Sakyra is there.

\---------------------------------------

Sakyra sat nearby the wolf gems were all celebrating with the rescue gems welcoming into there new home, Sakyra still felt a but sad about weak pearl but did feel happy for the rescue gems.

Then Sakyra felt something she sensed something was coming to the planet she looked up into the sky, she saw something she then squinted her eyes to get a better look, it was hard to make out what it was.

Sakyra then took off to the figure she then stopped dead in her tracks when she got a good view it was Weak Pearl, Sakyra froze jaw dropped this got the attention of the Wolf gems too.

"Wait what is that!" Onyx blackgem says 

"I don't know" Bloodshot Iolite says all wolf gems look up to Sakyra and the figure heading to Sakyra.

Sakyra stared in bewilderment, seeing weak pearl but, she was shattered how is this possible?! 

"Sakyra! is that you over there?" Weak Pearl yells stopping in her spot then Sakyra shakes her head it was true Weak Pearl is back but...looks completely different Weak Pearl and Sakyra were now 5 feet away from each other both staring at each others eyes in bewilderment.

"Pearl..." Sakyra says voice barely audible

"Yes...its me Sakyra" Weak Pearl says

Then Sakyra got closer and touched her cheek knowing this wasn't a hallucination Sakyra's organic eye was watering same with Weak Pearls then the two hug each other.

Sakyra started sobbing "Pearl, your back but how did this happen, you died!" Sakyra says letting go of pearl

"I...i don't know everything was black then i saw a bright light and woke up" That was all Pearl could remember Sakyra check's Weak Pearls gemstone, it wasn't dull or cracked it was all colorful and shinny like it was remade.

"Did i remake you? or did i do this at all?....ugh i don't care i'm so glad your back!" Sakyra says "I'm so sorry...i promised i'd save you...but....i was too late i'm so so sorry Pearl" Sakyra says

"No no Sakyra don't feel bad, its not your fault, you did your best, and look i'm back i dunno how but, i think you did save me, i'll have a chance at a happy life with you like you promised now you can keep it." Pearl reassures Sakyra Sakyra smiles and hugs Pearl again.

"The Weak Pearl?" A voice says it was Sodalite Tugtupite was next to her both took flight to see what was going on Pearl then looks at the two giant wolf gems

"Are those...your gems?" Pearl says

"Oh oh yes there are the wolf gems this is Sodalite and Tugtupite" Sakyra introduces them.

"Nice to meet you but...how did you come back?" Tugtupite says

"Ugh....i think Sakyra did this" Pearl says

"Me?....i...i think you're right, i burned your gem shards and set the ashes free into space i then wait, i cried on them and a tear fell of them did my tears bring you back to life?" Sakyra says looking at Weak Pearls gem again trying to see what made them reform.

Sakyra can see her powers on them Sakyra did bring her back from the dead.

"All my powers are on your gem i think i did" Sakyra says Everyone gasps Sakyra can resurrect shattered gems with her true gem the Paragon Diamond inside her chest where her blood pumping heart used to be. 

"It was you Sakyra, thank yo so much" Weak Pearl says happily Sakyra smiles back and the two hug again.

\--------------------------

After heading back home the other Wolf gems and the rescue gems see Pearl came back thanks to Sakyra She was a very unique Pearl all the rescue gems were getting there own names by Sakyra she wanted them to have names of there own to be special and they get new outfits after Sakyra gives them there Cosmic wolf pack logo which is a howling wolf head with a tribal wing in the back.

After the Silver leaf Jasper, the Blind Sapphire and the Seraphinite got all their new names it was now Time for Weak Pearl to get her name.

Sakyra tries to think of one "Hmmmm, well this is really bizarre i gem who was resurrected well i want a name that really suits you and not too hard to pronounce cuz some people in the past did have a hard tie with me name but what?" Sakyra tries to think of one Weak Pearl seems to have the aura of space itself and a galaxy, then Sakyra sees the constellations on Weak Pearls face and the ones in the sky then an idea pops in Sakyra's head.

"......Orion...." Sakyra whispered to Weak Pearl

"Did you say....Orion?" Weak Pearl says

"Yes....its perfect the constellations on your face and its easy to pronounce." Sakyra says everyone begins to nod in agreement.

"I....i love it" Weak Pearl now named Orion smiles at this new name she felt so special with it already.

Then everyone all celebrate with music and light shows Sakyra and Orion were dancing to the music both were so happy with this new chapter in there lives Orion smiles and looks at Sakyra in the eye Sakyra smiles an amazement Orion looked so different and so Beautiful. Orion had her hands on Sakyra's chest and Sakyra had her hands on Orions small hips.

As the music got slower Orion and Sakyra get closer face to face they first touch foreheads

"Thank you Sakyra...for everything" Orion whispers Sakyra gives a warm smile

"Your welcome" Sakyra replies

Then both close their eyes and soon their lips touch and embrace in a kiss as the light show shines pink and red.


End file.
